<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phone? Don't know her by corncat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361477">Phone? Don't know her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat'>corncat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crashes Into Your Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M, Texting, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the show. I do not make a profit out of this. This is mainly for fun and for others to enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crashes Into Your Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phone? Don't know her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the show. I do not make a profit out of this. This is mainly for fun and for others to enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking both sides of the street, but still have not yet seen the tall man. The sailor impatiently taps his foot on the hard ground as he looks at the time. It was well past four o'clock.</p><p>"Where the heck is he?"</p><p>Donald had been standing outside the fancy-looking restaurant for a good hour, waiting for his boyfriend to finally arrive. However, there has been no sight of the big guy anywhere in the area. Odd, Donald had been texting Launchpad, and the last thing the pilot had sent was he'll be here in a few minutes.</p><p>Clearly, it has been longer than that.</p><p>Did Uncle Scrooge drag him to another adventure without warning them again? If that were the case, then one of the boys would have told him by now. Hell, Launchpad would have called him about the unexpected trip.</p><p>He couldn't have been this late, his garage was literally two blocks away. Maybe he had gotten lost?</p><p>Before he could try calling Launchpad again, a notification pop up.</p><p>Now, Donald doesn't use social media so often. Mostly to be up to date and keep in contact with old friends, so being tag on things were usually from mutuals. What he found surprising was an unknown user tagging him on a post.</p><p>Tapping the little bar on the screen, his eyes widen when he read the post</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p><strong>L</strong> <em>@itsmebabe091887</em></p><p><em>@smallbutangry</em> hey it's me, launchpad. i had to make an account on twitter on my laptop cause i cant find my phone and its on silent ive been looking for an hour. sorry if this goes on your page i just don't know how to dm you on here. its confusing. anyways message back, please</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Of all the things, this was the funniest thing Donald had not expected, but not a surprise.</p><p>He giggled before messaging the pilot, forgetting his impatient anger from earlier already.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p><strong>[messaging] Launchpad</strong> @itsmeLP091887</p><p> </p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> hey LP</p><p><strong>L:</strong> hey donnie! sorry for being late</p><p><strong>L:</strong> I miss place my phone and lost track of time</p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> that's okay love</p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> how did you find my @</p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>L:</strong> i went to asked Dewey and he helped with making the account</p><p><strong>L:</strong> im at the McDuck manor</p><p>---</p><p>Donald refuses to mention how he could have easily asked for one of the boys' phones to call the sailor. Or how the kids could have easily offered it to the man.</p><p>
  <strong>---</strong>
</p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> that's sweet of him</p><p><strong>Donnie:</strong> ill pick something up and we can have our lunch at the boat</p><p><strong>L:</strong> sounds great! I'll see you soon!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Donald puts his phone away as he makes his way to a burger joint down the road and drives back to the manor.</p><p>It may not be glamorous as a restaurant, but it was something he was looking forward to.</p><p>---</p><p>based on: https://www.google.com/amp/s/thestovetops.tumblr.com/post/189000973911/imagine-your-otp/amp</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't usually use 'text' as my main thing. I don't hate it, but I do get easily confused on who is who.</p><p>This fic is just to write something quick because I'm a bit stuck on my other series.<br/>*nervously looks back at unfinished fanfics* ...ANYWAY-</p><p>Hope you liked this shit post.</p><p>Now, back to work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>